


Too many lovers...

by liars_dance



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liars_dance/pseuds/liars_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean has some news - and Viggo doesn't like it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too many lovers...

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011 but never posted.

"Y'know, there's a line in this song – can't remember which one – something about having too many lovers and not enough love. That's me, Vig. I didn't realise it until just recently."

The sky had darkened whilst they'd been talking and Viggo can only see a silhouette of Sean's profile against the indigo sky beyond the window. He could reach out and switch a light on of course, but right now he was grateful for the dimness in the room. _So, Sean; I'm one of those too many lovers - that's good to know..._ "Maybe you were holding out for that love," Viggo murmurs, still reeling from Sean's news earlier in the day about a new love in his life, but doing his best to be supportive of his friend and part-time lover. "I don't see anything wrong in hoping you'd find the one person who would give you what you needed. I really hope you've found it this time."

"You do?"

"Sure I do," Viggo replies. Lies were much easier in the dark. "I'm glad that you're happy and that you can put the sadness of the past behind you." 

"Thanks," Sean murmurs. "But all those marriages, Viggo. They were a mistake – especially the last one," he adds with mirthless chuckle.

Viggo hides the smallest of smiles behind his hand, even though he knows Sean isn't looking at him. "Perhaps - but that's only with hindsight," he replies. "You didn't think it was a mistake at the time, did you?"

"No, I didn't," Sean replies with a sigh. "Each and every time I said 'I do', I really believed it'd be forever because I wanted it to be. So it always hurt like hell when the magic disappeared and things went wrong."

"I'm sure it did." Viggo watches Sean for a moment, thinking about the pain and disappointment he'd felt about the breakup of his own marriage. He couldn't imagine what it would have been like if multiplied by four. "And what about this new one; do you feel the same way again?" he asks hesitantly, not really wanting to raise the issue of Sean's latest love interest. 

Sean takes a deep breath and exhales slowly as he pinches a finger and thumb over both eyes. "No," he replies. "This time it feels different – very different."

Viggo frowns. "Different - how?"

"Different because I think I've finally learned that being in love with someone isn't all about magic and unbridled passion, though of course those elements are important," Sean replies. "It's also about communication, trust, friendship and having respect and tolerance and consideration of each other's needs at all times. And it's about caring for that person - _really_ caring for them, not just making gestures. All of those things are just as important as the romantic side of love – perhaps even more so. You see, I've known this _new_ one as you called them, for quite some time now - and I've grown in love with them over that time, rather than fallen head over heels in a split second. I'll be doing everything I can to nurture and treasure this love, not just trusting to hope and belief, because this time I've really found what I've been looking for, Viggo; I've found the love of my life."

Viggo swallows hard, a knot of pain and jealousy gnawing in his belly and his throat tightening further with each passing moment. He hadn't expected Sean's words to hurt quite so much. "Are you sure?" he asks, even more glad now that Sean can't see his face. "What makes this woman different from all the others? I mean, the love, the respect, the friendship, the trust and the passion; do you _really_ think you have all that this time?" 

"No, Vig," Sean replies softly, reaching out to flip on the bedside light and then turning on his side to look into the eyes of the love of his life. "I don't _think_ I have all that, I _know_ I have it - not with some woman but right here with you." Sean holds his breath as he watches Viggo's expression change and then pulls him, all naked and warm, against his body and holds him tight. "I'm just hoping you agree..."

\-- [END] --

**NB** The song is _Now That The Magic Has Gone_ by Joe Cocker


End file.
